His Heartsong
by starkidtw
Summary: There is a song for every heart, and she is his.....(GC)


Title : Heartsong 

Author : Carol

Paring : GC

Rating : PG (I guess)

Disclaimer : Show? Nor mine. Characters? Not mine. They belong to CBS and TPTB. Don't sue.

Summary : There is a song for every heart......

A/N : I'd like to thank Nicole, Dawn, Maia, and Eva for their great betaing for me and telling me they like it, there would be no this fic without you, you're amazing, and I'm proud of being your friend. And I also want to thank you guys in the Graveyard Shift, your fics, your fanarts, your videos and your posts, they all inspired me, may GC Powers with us! ;)

* * *

Even now, there are still times that he has to remind himself to keep breathing when he looks at her, it's like a spell, a spell that she wove when they first met, a spell that he wished would never break.......

He didn't believe in love at first sight, it never happened to him, and he never thought it would.

And still, he didn't think he loved her at the first sight. Yes, her beauty surprised him when they first met, but it was not the reason he loved her; it was her personality that made her special and made him love her. Her strength, her caring, her love for Lindsey, everything of her, he loved everything about her.

Friends. They were friends at first, and their friendship was getting stronger and stronger, he knew everything about her, and he told her everything about himself, even his mother's deafness.

She always stood by him and he'd always stand by her side, they took care of each other, and he thought that's what friends are for.

But then he learned he was wrong. One morning when he woke up and the first thing that came to his mind was her face - the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, and just that thought made him smile, and fulfilled with his body and soul of joyful sensation.

Then, suddenly, he panicked.

Because it meant one thing to him : he fell in love with her, his best friend, completely.

He didn't know what to do about this, love was not his thing, and he had never felt so strongly for someone, the feelings about her were too much.

He was afraid of her answer. The fear of losing her freaked him out, so he started to run away, run away from her, run away from his best friend, and their long-time friendship and his love for her.

And he knew it hurt her, he hurt her, so badly. He could see the anger and sadness in her blue eyes, the ones that touched his soul deeply.

She tried so many times to ask him, to talk to him, but he, he just avoided her, and refused to talk to her. He shut her out and didn't want her to reach him.

Just like this, the times that they worked together were less and less, and they didn't talk to each other any more, nothing more than business or work..

Day after day, the smiles on her face disappeared. There was no more brightness in her eyes, no sunshine in her laughter. He knew it was his fault, but he just couldn't, he couldn't tell her the feelings, his feelings for her. He was not ready, and maybe he never would be.

Until the day, he found the resignation on his desk, from her,

The woman he always thought would never give up a thing just gave him up.

She also gave up the friendship they shared, the most beautiful thing he treasured in his life. That was the time he knew he had to risk it, give it a try, and no matter how afraid he was. He had to tell her how he felt, and no matter what her answer would be. He had to let her know, it was his last chance, it was now or never.

"What's the smile for?", Catherine softly touched the man's hair, who held her tightly.

"Nothing," was the simple answer that came from Gil , who was still smiling at the woman in his arms.

"Liar, I know you, Gil Grissom, you don't smile for nothing," Catherine started grinning and looked directly in Gil's eyes.

"Come on, tell me, you know you can tell me everything."

He couldn't stop grinning with those words - yes, he could tell her everything, even the things he thought he could never tell her, like the feeling he felt for her; that he loved her and that he was afraid that she didn't have the same feelings for him.

But he was wrong again, because when he had gone to her house and found everything was packed and her , sitting in the living room, crying, he couldn't help but be angry with himself. How could he hurt her like this? Like the way Eddie had once done to her?

So he sat down by her side and told her the truth, told her what she didn't know, that he was afraid, because he fell in love with his best friend, and he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know if she felt the same way.

He would never forget the expression on her face when he told her. She was shocked. He thought he would lose her forever, but then he saw these sparks in her deep blue eyes, and the smile he missed so much was back..

She didn't say anything, she just kissed him and held him within her warm embrace, and he knew he would never let her go.

"Gil? Are you gonna tell me or not?", Catherine's words pulled Gil back from his thoughts.

"I'm just thinking.....", Gil caressed her cheek slowly......God knows, much he loves this woman?

"About......?", the curiousness in Catherine's eyes made his smile wider.

"Well, people say that there is a song for every heart, and for every heart, each of these songs is unique, and only the heart knows how to sing it, because the song and the heart, they're made for each other.", Gil couldn't stop smiling while telling Catherine what he had on his mind.

"And you're smiling because?", Catherine seemed a little confused by Gil's answer, but she knew there was more.

"Because........I was thinking how lucky I am that I finally found mine." , Gil stopped his action and held Catherine's face in his hands and looked into her blue eyes.

"You are my heartsong, Catherine. You're the only song that my heart knows how to sing, and you are the only one I can love with all my heart, I love you, I'm in love with you for so long, Catherine Willows."

The tears started to cover the beautiful blueness of Catherine's eyes and fell down, but she didn't care because she knew they were the tears of love and happiness - the thing she thought she would never have again in her life. She slowly moved her lips close to Gil's and gave him a long kiss filled with passion and love.

"I love you, too, and you are my heartsong, Gil Grissom."

::fins::


End file.
